


Chasing a dream

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Belly Kink, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Jim and Silver are locked together in a cabin and Jim gets a bit frisky.





	Chasing a dream

Jim had always dreamed of seeing the Artic Way. He has seen picture of the Artic Lights in his holobooks. It was only now that he realized that those photos must have been taken from far away. No one could survive being exposed to those biting) winds.

Two days ago, Captain Amelia had demanded that everyone bunk up for warmth. Jim hadn’t been surprised that none of the crew wanted to share body heat with him. He had been surprised that the only other person without a partner was Silver. Maybe everyone else was afraid of him.

There were perks. Silver had a small cabin to himself and a bed, not a hammock. Jim had been so happy to be in a bed, that he hadn’t cared how lumpy the mattress was. At first it was too hot. Silver radiated heat like a furnace. That night it had been almost too hot to sleep.

During the day they sat on the floor and talked while mending the sails. When they were exhausted they crawled back in the bed. Silver faced the wall. Jim lay sprawled out on top of the blankets. He thought that maybe everyone had exaggerated how bad the cold was going to get.

He must have fallen asleep because he woke up in the middle of the night, shivering. Jim crawled under the blankets and pressed himself against the great bear of a man. Silver murmured something in his sleep, but a moment later he was snoring again. Jim shivered again, but the big man’s heat was quickly warming him up.

When he woke again he was sure it was morning, but he was even colder than he had been the night before. He pressed himself closer to Silver.

“Oof. Careful, lad.”

“I’m so cold.”

“Aye, lad. I know. But it’s going to get even colder.” He shifted. Jim gasped as the big man’s belly brushed up against him. It thrilled him in a way it never had before. How many times had Silver brushed against him? Too many to count, surly. So why was he feeling like this now?

“Come on,” Silver said. “We’ve got work to do.”

“You’ve got to be kidding. We’ll freeze.”

“We’ll freeze if we stay in bed. Working is the only way to keep the blood pumping.” Jim slipped out of bed.

That day was spent mending nets, except when they took a break or two to walk back and forth the length of the cabin to keep warm. Jim wasn’t nearly as bored as he had been the day before. He kept glancing over at Silver. Every movement the big man made sent bits of him shaking and jiggling. Jim wracked his brain for the funniest jokes he could think of, just so that he could watch Silver’s belly bounce as he laughed. He couldn’t think of a single one.

“You’ve been very quiet today,” Silver said. “What have ye been thinking about?” Jim felt his face go bright red. He hoped the big man would think it was from the cold. He desperately searched through his brain for anything that wasn’t the cyborg’s body.

“I just was wishing I could be on deck, looking at the lights.”

“Well they are mighty pretty, but you’re more use to me as a person and not an icicle. Go on now. Eat your food.” He handed Jim a sandwich. Jim gratefully ate it. An hour later they slid into bed. Jim wanted to press his chest against the big man’s back again, but he knew he’d spend the whole night poking Silver in the butt. He put his back against the other man’s back and tried not to shiver.

“Cuddle in tight, Jimbo. The worst part of the cold will be tonight.”

“Okay,” Jim said, but he didn’t turn around.

Despite what Silver had said, when Jim woke in the middle of the night, he felt very warm. He opened his eyes. He was pressed hard against Silver. His hand had slipped under the cyborg’s shirt and was rubbing back and forth. He stiffened and tried to pull away. 

“Don’t stop. That felt good.” Silver’s voice was much huskier than normal. The bed shifted as he rolled over. Jim looked up into those mismatched eyes. Silver’s belly was pressed tight against him and he was so hard it hurt.

“I’m sorry,” Jim sputtered. “I was asleep.” He tried to pull away but Silver wrapped an arm around him, pulling him back.

“It’s okay, lad. It’s okay. Ye think yer the first person to touch me like that?”

“I was asleep.”

“So ye mean yer brain wasn’t there to tell ye that it wasn’t a good idea.” Silver’s cybernetic hand gently pulled on Jim’s wrist until his palm rested against Silver’s soft flesh once more. It was so warm under his hand. He pressed his fingers in; the big belly sunk under the pressure like dough. When he pulled back it wobbled back into place. He looked up at Silver. Silver nodded. Jim didn’t think - he just went face first into Silver’s belly.

He sucked greedily at the soft skin; his fingers kneading the extra flesh at Silver’s hips. He moaned. Silver’s fingers wound through his hair.

“That feels so good, lad. So damn good.” Jim lifted his head and looked up at Silver. The man looked enormous from this angle. He rubbed his erection against Silver’s leg as he nuzzled his face back into the man’s belly.

When he came up for air Silver flipped him around. Suddenly Jim’s head was pointed at Silver’s feet, head still in on the big man’s belly. He gasped as he felt Silver pull his pants down.

“I’m sure ye’ve heard of mutual oral before, Jimbo. But with someone my size, there’s just no way you’re going to get anywhere near my prick. So just enjoy yourself while I suck you off.”

“Silver,” Jim moaned. The cyborg’s lips wrapped around his cock and Jim buried his face in Silver’s belly again. He sucked the big man’s jiggly flesh, knowing there would be bruising the next day. He bit, he nibbled, he moaned into the soft flesh as Silver’s tongue swiped across his tip.

He felt his orgasm coming on. It was so much more than anything he had ever been able to do to himself. His fingers clutched at Silver as if he was afraid he was going to float away. Silver swallowed all the cum that shot from Jim’s cock, then he licked him clean.

Jim crawled down, settling himself between the big man’s legs. He was still dizzy, and he couldn’t quite see straight, but he reached for Silver’s cock. The big man stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Ye don’t have to do that, Jimbo. Not if ye don’t want to.” Jim looked up at him.

“But I do want to. Just scotch up a bit.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to bump my head against your gut every time I bob my head.” He reached out and gave Silver’s gut a slap. He shuddered as he watched it wobble back and forth.

“I’ve got a better idea. Get down on the floor.” Jim did as he was bid. Silver sat on the edge of the bed. He lifted his belly up enough so that his cock stood up straight, instead of being pushed forward. Jim eagerly wrapped both hands around the shaft. Silver dropped his belly, trapping Jim’s hands and his cock. Jim groaned and started jerking Silver off. It was so damn hard to move his hands, but every time his fist bumped against Silver’s gut he felt pleasure shudder through him. His own cock was raw, but it hardened again as he watched Silver moan and shudder at the ecstasy he felt at Jim’s hands. When the big man reached down and jiggled his belly, Jim sprayed his own cum on the floorboard.

He watched, panting as Silver threw back his head as he shot hot cum onto Jim’s hands. Jim licked up Silver’s mess and climbed back into bed. He pressed himself firmly against the cyborg’s back, rubbing Silver’s belly as he fell asleep.


End file.
